Truth or Dare or Love
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: A nice game of truth or dare leads to a few secrets being spilled and a few embarrassing moments, but will this friendly game amount to something more? One-Shot


It had been the average Christmas day at the Weasley burrrow. Mrs Weasley had prepared excessive amounts of food and the place was crowded. Everyone had recieved there presents and all the weasley's were forced to wear there new sweaters, including Hermione and Harry.

The adults were chatting among themselves in the kitchen leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George in the lounge.

"What do you want to do?" said Charlie, who was sat on the sofa looking bored to death.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Harry replied.

"No Harry!" Hermione bolted up from her slouched position. Fred and George now looked intrigued.

"Whats that?" asked Bill

Harry replied "Well basically we spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a truth or dare. If the person chooses truth they have to answer a question honestly. We will all take some veritaseum to prevent anyone from cheating. However, if they choose dare they have to do a task set by everyone else"

"We're in" chorused the twins.

"Yeah it sounds like fun!" said Charlie, who seemed a lot happier now.

"Bill and I vill play" chirped Fleur

Everyone else agreed, but Hermione did try and put up a fight. However, Ginny got involved and then there was no say. Fred got a bottle from a kitchen and spun it. It landed on george.

"DARE!" shouted George, standing up.

"Okay," smirked Ginny "I dare you to go to moody and kiss him on the cheek!"

Without hesitation George went into the kitchen. A few seconds later the others could hear moody shouting and George running out the kitchen.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FERRET" shouted Moody.

The others broke out into laughter. George grumpily sat back on the sofa murmuring something.

"George its your turn to spin" George spun the bottle with a lot of force. Round and round it went till it landed on Ginny. Ginny simply replied truth.

"Who do you fancy?" asked Charlie.

Ginny went red and looked at Harry making Harry also blush too. Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Fleur.

"I pick truth" said Fleur.

"Apart from Bill, who is the best looking weasley?" asked Harry.

"I will say Ginny. As my sister is also pretty and she reminds me of her"

"Thank you" said Ginny.

Fleur spun the bottle and it landed pointing towards Ron. Fearing what the truth may bee looking at Harry's smirk ,he reluctantly picked dare.

Fred blurted out "I dare you to sing my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard to mum and the others, and you must say boys"

Ron hesitated, but eventually got up and walked into the kitchen. Ron walked out 5 minutes later with his face as red as his hair.

"What happened!?" asked Hermione

"Well," replied Ron, mumbling "Mum gave me the it's okay to be gay talk!"

All of a sudden everyone erupted into a massive laughing fit, even Hermione couldn't help but laughing. Fred and George finally composed themselves as Ron spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Hermione!

"Truth or Dare?" asked Ginny, smiling.

Hermione thought about it, but eventually replied "Truth"

"Who do you think the most attractive guy is?" asked Bill

"err...well...it's not that I fancy them... but I can not deny he is handsome..."

"Spit it out!" said Harry

"Well...Fred" Fred just smiled as he groomed himself. Ron seemed to look upset and Ginny just smiled to herself.

"So I must be good looking aswell" said George

"I believe the lady chose me" Hermione had gone red.

"But we are twins?"

"And clearly I am the better looking twin!"

The game continued through the night until came in and told everyone to get ready for bed. Ginny was already asleep, so Hermione went across the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she was brushing her teeth she heard a male voice telling her to hurry up. "One minute" she replied.

When she opened the door she saw none other than Fred Weasley.

"Sorry for taking so long"

"No worries," replied Fred "Just freshening up before our kiss"

"Our what?"

"Kiss" he said looking up

"Erm...Fred" But Hermione saw what he was talking about. Hanging above them was mistletoe. Fred grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Hermione started to kiss back and there kiss got deeper. They were so into the moment they didn't notice Ron standing at the end of the corridor, heartbroken.

Ron quickly retreated to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"That bloody git" replied Ron

"Who?"

"Fred! I love Hermione so much, but now I can never date her because she is currently making out with him"

"I'm sorry mate, but I think she likes him"

"How do you know?"

"I don't. If you want I can ask Ginny tomorrow. She will know!"

"Okay"

"Just promise me one thing!"

"What?"

"You won't over react"

"Okay"

Hermione awoke the next morning not knowing where she was. She tried to sit up, but noticed that an arm was wrapped around her. She turned to see who it was. It was Fred! Fred opened his eyes and smiled at her, until he realised him and her weren't fully clothed.

"What happened last night?" said Hermione

"I can't remember" replied Fred

Just then the door handle began to open. Hermione could not be seen, especially if it was Mrs. Weasley, so quickly ducked under the sheets. George stood at the door in his pajamas.

"Mooorning!

"Morning George"

"God you know I hate sleeping on the sofa"

"Sorry, I guess"

"Morning Hermione"

Hermione quickly popped her head up from under the sheets "How did you know I was still hear"

"Even in the wizarding world bed sheets don't breath." George picked up Hermione's shirt and jeans from beside his bed and threw them at her and then faced away. "Here. You might want these

Hermione quickly put on her clothes, as did Fred. " Okay, it's safe to look now"

"So what happened last night?" asked Fred

"Well basically you two are not so pure anymore" smirked George

"Oh" chorused Hermione and Fred, as there memories of last night came back to them.

"So are you two going out?" asked George

"Only if Hermione says so" said Fred.

"Yes"

Hermione quickly snuck back into Ginny's room to be greeted by Ginny saying, in a voice which mimicked her mums "Where have you been? No note! You gone!"

"Fred's room" said Hermione slowly and quietly.

"Oh" smirked Ginny "Good thing mum didn't see you. You would've died! So are you two going out?" Hermione nodded her head and Ginny ran to her and gave her a massive hug. "This is wonderful!"

"so tell me about it"

"He's your brother"

"and you are my best friend!"

Later that day Ginny sat on the sofa on her own reading The Vampire Diaries. Just then Harry come and sat down next to her.

"Erm...Ginny. Ron was wondering if there is anything going on between Hermione and Fred"

"Yes," smiled Ginny "they are going out. Just between you and me. They even slept together last night"

Harry felt happy for Hermione, but at the same time bad for Ron. Then Harry looked at Ginny and noticed yet again how pretty she was. This had been happening alot recently. _Maybe I should ask her out?_ he thought.

"Is everything okay" asked Ginny, looking concerned.

"Yes I was just wondering if..." Harry didn't know what to say so leant forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. They looked at each other afterwards and smiled pressing there heads together.

"Yes" Ginny replied

"So?" asked ron

"Sorry mate" Harry replied trying to act sad.

"why are you so happy then?" asked Ron

"I am kind of dating your sister"

Ron didn't seem any happier. "You aren't going to hurt her or fred are you?"

"No, but I won't give up on her!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just the story!**

**Thank you for reading my fan fic. Please leave me a review on your thoughts and feelings, so I can try and make you guys happy :) **

**Should I post a sequel? xx -SlytherinWalker **


End file.
